Forbidden
by moonlight guardian
Summary: Draco Malfoy was always watching and waiting. Waiting for a day he knew would never come, how could it?It was impossible, this love. *He* was forbidden.PLEASE!R&R!


This is something that's sort of been on my mind lately so I thought I'd post it up. Please review and I don't mean to be rude but if your going to put something like its a dreadful bore or something, please just try to be nice and don't put it up. I'm saying this because you might hurt peoples feelings, a friend of mine deleted all of her stories because of some comments that weren't too nice. Please don't disregard this…even if your in a bad mood. Thank You.

Disclaimer: Don't look at me, I don't own crap.

Well…here goes,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forbidden**

I always watched you

I still do

But before, I hated you. I think.

You were always so perfect, so pure, with so much love

When I had none at all.

You were like a prince, beautiful and powerful, so very god-like, and as

I was later lead to believe, untouchable.

At least by the likes of me.

Forbidden.

How could I taint something so pure?

I watched you 'prance' through the halls,

Given the illusion of so much confidence, though then I called it arrogance.

Yet that so called confidence was non-existent, something I only, now, realize

They put you up on a pedestal, only to tear you away from it so many times.

Such is a hero's life.

They put the weight of the world, _our_ world,

Solely on your shoulders.

Yet you never complained.

You were willing to give it all for the sake of the world you had come to love.

Something I could never fathom,

How could you, a mere 'child', save us?

When so many much more powerful and experienced men could not even begin to do what they, _we_, expected of you.

I couldn't understand.

Or maybe I just didn't want to?

Forbidden.

That was what you were.

I was afraid by then, when I figured it out.

At first it was what my family and friends would think, but then it didn't matter.

I told myself, trying endlessly to make myself believe I only feared for your life for it depended on mine. That was my fear I said.

I only fear for my life. But I didn't, fear for me that is.

I tried, really I did, to just block you out.

Forbidden.

Forbidden.

You are forbidden, and I can never love you…

I paused then with the sudden realization. Who ever said anything about love?

I never did, not until now. Fear of my life?

My family is dark, I always fear for my life.

You could see my lie from a mile away.

It was all a lie.

Nothing but a hopeless lie.

But it didn't matter, not anymore. You still are, and always will be forbidden.

That was before though.

Before I knew.

Just thinking back it pains me.

When I look back on the event of two days prior I wish I could turn back time.

But I can't.

And I won't. You mean that much to me.

I'm willing to die for you.

And I already am.

Much more than two days ago.

You told me you loved me. And you where honest.

No lies.

It didn't seem like reality, just like a dream.

But I knew you spoke true.

But I couldn't let you love me, you see.

So I simply sneered and laughed hysterically…then coldly walked away.

My laughter still echoing, giving all those present the illusion of me hating you. Laughing _still_ at the mere notion of you and me together.

I watched your heart brake.

Your soul shatter into a million pieces that day.

I saw your reflection in the mirror just outside the hall,

And it tore me apart.

I had seen then the hope and the love shinning in your beautiful eyes.

Its why I laughed you see, it was a sad, bitter smile.

I couldn't stand to watch your pain, so I ran away.

I tend to do that .

But you already knew that.

I run from things I fear, and those things I do not understand.

And I feared I would go to you, hold you and never let you go, be selfish.

Like I tend to be.

But not this time. I couldn't.

I longed to take away all of your pain

To hold you, touch you, kiss you, and let the world know your mine.

But I couldn't.

You were forbidden.

I had _made _you forbidden.

At least for me.

I knew he would use me against you, and I couldn't bear if anything happened to you.

He would torture me, do unspeakable thing to me, just so you would give up.

Just so you would let him kill you.

But I wouldn't let that happen, _ever._

I'd much rather die, like I am now.

My best friends, my _only _friends watch me sadly.

They watch me die inside, ever so slowly.

And they want to tell you, but it would be breaking their oath.

Then they'd die. And no one wants to die. Not really.

And the only person I care about now is you.

And I won't let him kill you,

At least not through me.

Whenever I think of telling you everything, I remember that day you made my heart burst with joy and brake at the same time.

My friends, again, tried to help me see reason.

But I wouldn't budge.

So they watched me die inside, heard me cry every night, for the love that could never be.

Yes, I was dieing. And yes I was breaking beyond repair.

But I could take it, I _would_ take it.

Just so I could love you like I do.

In silence.

And I would proudly say once it was over, _if_ it was ever over.

I love you.

I love you with all my being.

I love the way you act,

The way you speak, the way you _breathe._

Some would call me obsessive.

Some would call me insane.

But others, those who have felt what I do,

They would say I'm utterly and hopelessly in love.

And I agree.

I love you.

I love you for you.

I love the man, because _yes,_ you are a man, that lies behind the fame and glory.

I love you, because you are forbidden.

I love you Harry James Potter.

I Draco Malfoy, am, and forever will be, in love with you, the boy who lived, the Quidditch player, the lost little boy, and the man you've become.

Even if you can never know.

Because you are…Forbidden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? (but be nice if you hate it!) Let me know. I hope this is good and not a total bore. If it is I'm sorry, and next time just stop reading it all together when you begin to think that and don't finish it. No flames please, you can tell me you hate it, but please don't try to bring me down. Thank You for reading, and I'll hope you'll review.

Always n Forever,

Moonlight Guardian


End file.
